ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Kurenai
1= |-| 2= , formerly known simply as , is the human alter-ego of Ultraman Orb. Gai has wandered around the Earth for a long time on a mission to stop Jugglus Juggler from resurrecting the King Demon Beasts. He uses the Orb Ring to transform by combining and using the powers of previous Ultramen. He also uses the Orbcalibur to transform to his original Ultra Form. He is the main protagonist of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle. Etymology * : Is the Kunyomi for crimson/vermilion. * : Is the Kan'on for Shore/Horizon Following these translations, his name literally means vermilion horizon, a possible reference to his disguise as a wanderer. Gai came up with the name "Kurenai" at the end of one of his adventures, where he saw the deep red colors of the sunset and felt that it was a beautiful sight. The name is also a play on the tentative title for Ultraman, "Redman". This is because Kurenai translates to "Crimson Red" and Gai is the katakana for Guy, an synonym of Man. This also makes it an unintentional reference to Redman and Fireman, who too was to be called Redman. Personality When in contact with other beings, Gai always maintains a good tone and is shown to be forward looking. He always introduces himself to them by telling them his name during his first contact with them. He is also kind-hearted as he always saves other people from danger and helps them when needed. Gai's one weakness is that he can't leave someone to suffer on their own. When he thought Natasha Romanová was dead, he felt such extreme guilt that he sealed away Orb Origin. However, he managed to overcome this weakness thanks to Naomi Yumeno, and he regained his confidence in Orb Origin ever since. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 1: 'Tree of Life' Arc Not much is known about Gai's past, but he was known to have climbed to the Warrior's Peak on Planet O-50 with Jugglus Juggler. They both reached out to the ring of light, but Juggler was rejected and Gai was granted the Orbcalibur, which changed him into Ultraman Orb as Origin The First whenever he would need to. He and Juggler used the Orbcalibur to get off Planet O-50 and travel to Planet Rurin, where Gai encountered a child whose parents had been victims of a Bezelb's Kugutsu and later died. He transformed into Orb for the first time, though smaller than regular Ultras, to do battle with the undersized Bezelb, but couldn't yet fight properly as Orb and was unable to use his beam correctly and thus lost quickly when the Bezelb fought back. Gai and Juggler stayed on the planet for a while to comfort the child and after scouting around, he found a few people, but the Bezelb returned. This time, Gai took Juggler's advice. He killed the Bezelb by sliding under it and firing the Origium Ray. Later, he came across a Bemstar infected with the Kugutsu. This would mark the first time he ever transformed into his standard 50m size. After getting his Origium Ray absorbed into the monster's gorge, Orb was attacked by the monster and lost his second battle, and Gai was defeated. The two warriors left the planet. When Gai and Juggler were flying through space via the Orbcalibur, they encountered the Bemstar again, but this time it was attempting to suck in a spaceship piloted by Micott and Ricca. He transforms into Orb again and after nearly being defeated again, he had the idea of letting himself be absorbed, only to burst through Bemstar, killing it. He and Juggler joined the two and headed toward Planet Zain in order to stop Dr. Psychi, while waiting to get to his destination, he and Juggler had their first swordfight in the ship, where Juggler easily defeated Gai with his Snake Hearted Way. After a short rest, they ran into more Bezelb just outside Planet Zain, which caused Gai to transform and crush them all simply by flying through. When he landed on the dark planet, he was overwhelmed by a few larger Bezelb and a Kugutsu Birdon. Just when he was about to lose, Ultraman Dyna appeared and helped him out and they managed to hold off their foes. After the battle, Gai met with Ultraman Dyna's human host, Shin Asuka, who agreed to help him go to the big tower where Psychi was. At the tower, he saved Micca and Ricoott as well as Juggler who, got possessed by Kugutsu via Shinra's seed of the Tree of Life. Gai and the rest left the planet while going to Planet Kanon at a slower rate due to Psychi's sabotage. TBA Chapter 2: 'I am the Galaxy's Migrating Bird' Arc 'Episode 2-1: The Eternal Crystal Planet' Gai was given a mission to obtain the four elements of the Orbcalibur across the galaxy. On , Gai meet a boy named Shorty whom tried to steal from him but decided to spare him. The space airport that he was in was attacked by an alien gang, and he protected Shorty, who later declared that he would be Gai's partner. Gai then met Mulnau who explained to Gai the beauty of jewels. Gai chased after Mulnau but Mulnau escaped. Gai then found out about her and her partner 's plan about the fake meteor that was approaching, and was actually a hologram. He later encounters a Dinosaur Tank and destroys it. When the came to arrest Jiggle, Mulnau escaped but Gai got a jewel that Shorty stole from her. It was the . 'Episode 2-2: The Ones From The Abyss' Gai and Shorty continued their journey to , a planet 95% made up of water, where they encountered two tribes on the verge of war; the and . Gai met the Shillock Tribe leader's daughter . However, as an Ultraman, he cannot intervene with their fight. When Salamni awakened three monsters from the seabed (Pestar, Takkong, and Gamakujira), Gai became Orb and defeated them. Salamni was injured as Gai visited her while Shorty gave Gai a jewel, the , from Gamukujira's remains. The two tribes decided to stop fighting among each other. 'Episode 2-3: The Fireball Strategy' On , he meets Sadeath for the first time. Sadeath was the bodyguard of , who was a capitalist who became rich by exploiting the people of the planet to sell . After Gai found out about his plan to erupt the volcano nearby to claim insurance money, he sent Sadeath to get rid of Gai, pushing him to a tough spot near the mouth of a volcano. Gai saw an opening and escaped while Sadeath fell into the volcano. This did not stop the volcanic eruption as Gora awakes, Gai transformed into Orb and defeated it with Orb Water Calibur which he obtained earlier on. Gai then obtained the red jewel, , for Orb Fire Calibur from the planet's people. Count Orlock is arrested. 'Episode 2-4: The Wind Planet's Bodyguard' At last, Gai and Shorty visit to obtain the jewel for wind element, Gai meets whom also lived on Planet O-50 like him, the one who taught him to blow the melody of his harmonica. comes, telling the people of the planet to move out as he wants to build a galactic highway there. They reject and he sends the Alien Nackle Ramon Brothers to force them away, and Gai defeats them both as Ultraman Orb. Gai then reunites with Juggler, whom was the bodyguard of Alien Zartana. Before they fight, Juggler claimed the wind element jewel from the alien he just killed. Gai and Juggler fought under the night sky but just as Gai was about to deliver the finishing blow, Gai cannot bring himself to do that. Juggler was captured as Gai claimed the for his Orb Wind Calibur that Juggler left behind, and left the planet. He returned to the Warrior's Peak on 0-50, gaining access to Orb Supreme Calibur, but the ring of light did not tell him about his next mission. Chapter 3: 'The Man Who Stole The Black Hole' Arc Gai and Shorty went to where Juggler and Biranki were captured and staged a prison break. Gai was surrounded by several aliens and Gango as Gai fought hard but Juggler activated the Balloonga Bomb. However, Shorty sacrificed himself to defuse the bomb while getting critically injured. Shorty then died in Gai's hands, angering Gai, who went up to a tower and nearly beat Juggler to death with his bear hands. Juggler was captured again as well as Biranki. Gai then returns to Planet O-50 and obtained the Orb Ring, and given his next mission to stop King Demon Beasts and the revival of Maga-Orochi. Juggler also obtained the Dark Ring and chased Gai to Earth. Chapter 4: 'Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization' Arc In 1800 BC, Gai was in with a new friend, Dana, whom was taking care of Gai as well. Gai also heard about , the leader of the religion . Gai decided to dress up as a member of that religion to investigate but Dodongo appears as Gai became Orb and defeated it. Soon, Magatanothor was freed as Gai transformed into Orb and defeated it after a tough battle, and obtained Ultraman Tiga's card after the battle. Gai then left Ishtal years later after meeting Dana, whom was old dying. Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc 'Episode 5-1: 'From Rusalka With Love' In 1908, Gai arrived in Rulsaka when he heard of a bad omen of a King Demon Beast reviving, and then fought Kingsaurus II at as Orb. After that, he was photographed holding up the monster's tail by an artisan named . Later, Gai encountered a Super C.O.V.. Gai lost his memories after his fight with Super C.O.V., reverting back to Gai. When he was resting on a tree, he met a woman named Natasha in Rusalka, whom he came to care for deeply, but Gai does not remember what happened to him before that. During the rampage of Pris-Ma, he regains his memories somehow. Gai was still recovering from his injuries, the King Demon Beast of Light Maga-Zetton appeared, Gai transformed and fought the kaiju. Due to Maga-Zetton unleashing a Maga Light Ball and injuring Natasha, Gai unleashed the full power of his Orbcalibur, but the resulting explosion seemingly robbed Natasha of her life and she was nowhere to be found. In his grief, he sealed away his true form, and thus had to rely on the power of other Ultra Heroes through Fusion Up to fight evil.Excerpt from Televi-kun, "Around 100 years ago, Maga-Zetton was fought by Orb Origin. However, it was too strong and caused someone important to Orb to be injured, and Orb decided to seal away Orb Origin.". 'Episode 5-2: 'Follow The Mystery Of The Flying Saucer! In the 1950s, Gai met with someone named of while searching for a mysterious UFO that caused . Planes and ships enetering the Burlesque Triangle area were never seen again. At first, Scudder refuses to trust Gai but after they encounter the , he starts to trust the wanderer. It turns out that the cause of the disappearances was Hungler, who was summoned by Biranki. Orb uses the power of Fusion Up for the first time, transforming into Spacium Zeperion and he defeats Hungler. In the hospital, Gai talks to Scudder, who gives him his leather jacket. He then goes out and sees the red sunset, and decided to call himself Kurenai Gai. Chapter 6: 'The Wandering Sun' 'Episode 6-0: Overture' Gai later journeyed to North Arctic and fought Peguila, and later went to Japan on board a freezer truck while Juggler awakened Maga-Basser. [[Ultraman Orb (series)|'Ultraman Orb']] In modern times, Gai saved Naomi and her friends from Maga-Basser and fought as Spacium Zeperion and defeated Maga-Basser. In all the confusion Gai lost his Orbnica, but Naomi found and returned it to him. He thanked Naomi for returning back his Orbnica and continued on his way, stating to the SSP that he was sure they would meet again someday. During these times, he transforms into Orb to fight against the King Demon Beasts and had also fought directly with Jugglus Juggler, showing the rivalry between both men. He also battled monsters sent by the Planet Invasion Union and other wild Kaiju. After defeating Maga-Pandon, Gai thought that he had stopped Juggler from resurrecting Maga-Orochi. However during a confrontation against Juggler, Gai's rival revealed his plan of resurrecting Maga-Orochi by collecting their Kajiu Cards instead of using their physical forms. Juggler then taunted Gai for not showing his true power. Gai then witnessed the "death" of Juggler and defeated Black King. During a fake date with Naomi and her mother, Juggler was revealed to be still alive, and took Gai aside to further explain his plan to revive Maga-Orochi, but was interrupted by Naomi's mother. Juggler still managed to show Gai the Kaiju cards of the King Demon Beasts he defeated, and revealed that Belial's Ultra Fusion card was now in his possession. Princess Tamayura's spirit then appeared as a giant astral projection, to tell Gai calamity was approaching, before disappearing. The next day, Gai went to the forbidden forest to confront Juggler, but the demon was able to revive Maga Orochi. Gai transformed into Orb in all his forms at the time, but was defeated by Maga-Orochi. Juggler later confiscated the Ultra Fusion card holder from Gai. Thanks to SSP, Tamayura's grave was restored and her spirit emerged from a plant to give Gai Zoffy and Ultraman Belial's Ultra Fusion Cards, telling him that the darkness and light combined would give him great power. With the new Fusion Up, Thunder Breastar, Ultraman Orb managed to brutally finish off Maga-Orochi. With Maga-Orochi defeated, his mission was finished, or so he thought. Gai once again had to transform into Ultraman Orb when the Civil Judge Mentor from another dimension Galactron appeared, who abducted Naomi and made her a host. Ultraman Orb once again had to use Thunder Breastar when Spacium Zeperion and Hurricane Slash did not work on the robot, but he had to pay a heavy price when Naomi had to be hospitalized because of the Zedcium Ray destroying Galactron while she was still inside it. Gai couldn't forgive himself and wondered if he had the strength to be able to control Belial's power of darkness. Gai returned to Rusalka after 108 years and remembered his last moments with Natasha, where he was interrupted when Juggler showed up once again and the two had another fight. Juggler then revealed that he was keeping the severed tail of Maga-Orochi and used it in a fusion of Zetton and Pandon to form the mighty Zeppandon, which Orb could not keep up with. After using up his energy, he lay down under a tree where he had a dream about Natasha, who gave him a blank Ultra Fusion Card and suddenly changed into Naomi, telling him that she believes in him. When Gai reawakened, the blank card was in his hand and he went back to Naomi in the hospital, only to show up just in time to save her from Juggler's katana and leave. After rescued by Gai, Naomi recounted to Gai despite Orb caused her to be critically injured, she believed Orb was doing the right thing. Also recounting to Gai about her great great-grandmother and sang the song that Gai usually plays, causing Gai to open the pendant and reveal his picture with Natasha. Gai was saddened by the truth as Natasha survived the explosion and proceeds to hug and thank Naomi. Gai then entrusted his Orbnica and tasked Naomi to save Orb and then transformed into his Thunder Breastar to fight Zeppandon the second time. Even after being targeted by the VTL and blasted by Zeppandon, Gai/Orb shielded the SSP and restores his reputation. After Naomi sang the song which Gai tasked her to do before, Gai summoned his courage and transformed back to his Original form, trusting the extent of his powers. Gai/Orb introduced himself and finished Zeppandon with Orb Supreme Calibur after a short assault. After the battle, he reunites with Naomi and assured Natasha that he will save the Earth. After regaining back his original powers, Gai still uses his fusion up forms against foes and changes to Orb Origin when the situation calls for it. Soon after, Juggler and Gai decide settle their score in their gigantic form. When Gai uses Thunder Breastar, Juggler beats him and taunts him. Gai then uses his Orb Origin Form, however, when Juggler slashes off his Orb Flame Calibur attack, Juggler continuously uses his new technique on Orb, knocking Gai unconscious. When Juggler was about to kill the SSP, Gai stands up and beats Juggler with his full strength and finished him with the Orb Supreme Calibur after that. Gai then meets Naomi and the others after the fight. When Naomi wakes up in the SSP office and tells Gai about the dream she had, Gai assures her that due to the hot weather, it is normal to have such dreams. Gai later meets Juggler and noted that the revival of Magata no Orochi is coming. Thus, when Magata no Orochi appears, Gai transforms into his Thunder Breastar form to try and end Magata no Orochi but to no avail. Even his Orb Origin form was useless against it. Gai then reappears in a destroyed building area, weakened, Naomi spotted him and tries to help him but Juggler appears to taunt Gai and slaying Naomi in front of his eyes. In the final episodes, Gai then confronted Juggler whom held Naomi as hostage. Gai and Juggler then have a talk about the Earth's future whom Gai states that eternal love will continue to exist as Juggler taunts him about it. When Naomi motivated Juggler to slay her, a Z-VTOL plane crashed as Gai tries to rescue her. Naomi was rescued by Juggler instead and Gai tells Juggler that there is still light in him and asked whether he is the one who rescued Natasha as Juggler reveals the truth. Gai then slaps Juggler and embrace him by hugging him. After that, he went off to fight Magata no Orochi. When Gai (as Orb) was about to be defeated by Magata no Orochi, Juggler appears and assisted Orb. When its weak point was revealed, the two tried their best to kill it, but when Juggler got binded by Magata no Orochi's tentacles, he told Gai, or rather Ultraman Orb, to attack and Magata no Orochi was finished off with the Ultimate Supreme Calibur. He then leaves Naomi and the SSP, swearing they will meet again. Chapter 7: 'Space Witch Mulnau's Counterattack, Sadeath's Return' Few months later, Gai returned from Hawaii after defeating Galactron with the aid of Ultraman Zero to Japan by saving the SSP from the Dark Alien Army and found out about Ultraman X's X Devizer and set up his new journey. Gai then met X's human host, Daichi Ozora. Chapter 8: 'Super Sky Great Violent-beast Desastro' Gai travels with Zero to help Daichi and Xio to defeat Desastro. Chapter 9: 'Messengers of the Netherworld Mage' Gai appeared as Orb in this series where Orb is first seen fighting Demaaga with his Orb Origin Form. Gai later assumed his Lightning Attacker Form and finished off Demaaga. Gai then headed off to assist Zero in fighting Juda Specter and Mecha Gomora after getting a glimpse of his Emerium Slugger Form. He then fights Reibatos, loses, goes though special training with Zero and Seven, and then beats the necromancer. He goes to the Land of Light where he is offered a Star Mark and a place in the Space Garrison, but refuses the offer, preferring to be a wanderer. Chapter 10: 'Migrating Birds, Go To The Sky' Not much is known about Orb's last story in the Ultraman Orb Chronicle other than Gai, Juggler and Biranki going off on another adventure. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Gai first appears in an alien town during a fight between a whole lot of aliens, Juggler, Riku Asakura, and his friends, while playing the Orbnica. He helps them defeat the aliens harassing them and takes a drink. Later, while the rest are getting info from Alien Jaki Arlon, Gai tells Riku about his past experiences with Galactron and that Ultramen aren't perfect. Galactron MK2 suddenly invades, so Gai and Riku transform together to fight it. The two fought a difficult battle and then they were joined by Ultraman Zero. When Geed was shot by Galactron MK2 and sent to cyberspace, Orb used the power of X's Gomora Armor to enter that cyberspace to rescue Geed. Galactron MK2 targeted Geed with a barrage of beams, but Orb and Zero stand in the way of the incoming attack and seemingly died. This causes Geed to be furious, and he finished off Galactron MK2. Later, Orb returns, somehow having survived the previous encounter, to help Juggler and Gukuru Shisa face off against the Galactron Army. They are also joined by Zero Beyond, who also survived through the use of his Shining Star Drive. After trying and failing to destroy the Galactrons, Geed joins them as Ultimate Final and the Galactron Army was defeated through the efforts of the four heroes. Orb, Zero and Geed fly to Cyber Planet Kushia to face Gilbaris, and he helped Zero and Geed destroy its Perfect form by blasting it with the Orb Supreme Calibur. After Gilbaris' threat is ended, Gai Kurenai goes off on another adventure somewhere else, with his eternal rival Juggler following him not too far behind. Gai just says goodbye and leaves without him. Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle Gai talks about his adventures as Orb in this series. In the last episode, he is seen first on Planet O-50, talking to the Ring of Light atop Warrior's Peak, before appearing in R/B's world, wishing the brothers good luck and setting off for ventures beyond. Transformation If at any point the transformation is interrupted from within, the time freezing effect is lost. After scanning both cards, Gai simply raises the Orb Ring up similar to both Ultraman's Beta Capsule and Tiga's Spark Lens. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Ultraman's TV series (a green twisted spiral followed by a red explosion) before changing to Tiga's rise sequence for Orb to appear. Flashes of light occur in the background similar to Ultraman and Tiga's rise scenes. In the final episode, Gai while running transforms in a real time sequence as projections of Ultraman and Tiga fly alongside him before he transforms into Orb Origin and the former two combine with him to form Spacium Zeperion. - Real Time= UltramanCardScanned.png|Ultraman's card scanned TigaCardScanned.png|Ultraman Tiga's card scanned SZUltrasCombine.png|Gai Kurenai transforms into a silhouette of Ultraman Orb Orb SZ Combine.png|Ultraman and Tiga combine with Orb's silhouette SZRTBG1.png|An opening background with a green twisted spiral SZRTBG2.png|Orb Spacium Zeperion rises from within Ultraman's background SZRTBG3.png|The background changes to resemble Tiga's rise SZRTFlies.png|Orb Spacium Zeperion appears in real time SZHenshinRT.gif - w/ Riku Asakura= OrbGeedRise.gif OrbGeedHenshin.gif }} - Burnmite= After scanning both cards, Gai spreads his arms backwards similar to Taro's transformation sequence and twists his body backwards similar to Mebius' transformation sequence before raising the Orb Ring up. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble that of the opening sequence from Ultraman Taro's TV series (plain black with a flash of light) before changing to Mebius' rise background for Orb to appear. As he moves forward, silver loops from Taro's rise also appear. Burnmite Rise Part 1.png|Ultraman Taro's card scanned TaroScan2.png|Ultraman Taro's card scanned (Ultraman Orb The Movie) Burnmite Rise Part 2.png|Ultraman Mebius' card scanned Burnmite Rise Part 4.png|Gai Kurenai transforms into a silhouette of Ultraman Orb Burnmite Rise Part 3.png|Taro and Mebius combine with Orb's silhouette videotogif_2017.04.07_20.48.44.gif|Orb's silhouette evaporates to reveal him in Burnmite Screenshot 7.png|An opening background with a flash of light similar to Taro's rise Burnmite Rise Part 7.png|Orb Burnmite rises from within Mebius' background Burnmite Rise Part 8.png|Silver loops from Taro's rise appear in the background BurnmiteRise.gif Videotogif_2017.05.20_21.36.32.gif BMMovieHenshin.gif|Transformation in Ultraman Orb The Movie - Hurricane Slash= After scanning both cards, Gai raises his right hand similar to Jack's transformation sequence before he lowers it for his left arm to approach closer to his face similar to Zero's Ultra Zero Eye and then raises the Orb Ring up. During the rise sequence, the background first appears as Jack's rise sequence before changing to Zero's rise sequence for Orb to appear. As he moves closer, a background similar to Shining Zero's rise takes place. HurricaneSlash Rise Part 1.png|Ultraman Jack's card scanned HurricaneSlash Rise Part 2.png|Ultraman Zero's card scanned Screenshot 13.png|Gai Kurenai transforms into a silhouette of Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash Part 4.png|Jack and Zero combine with Orb's silhouette videotogif_2017.04.07_20.52.03.gif|Orb's silhouette evaporates to reveal him in Hurricane Slash Hurricane Slash Part 6.png|An opening background similar to Jack's rise Hurricane Slash Part 7.png|Orb Hurricane Slash rises from within Zero's background Hurricane Slash Part 8.png|The rising continues in Shining Zero's background HurricaneSlashRise.gif HurricaneSlashHenshin.gif - Thunder Breastar= In his first transformation, Gai is incapable of utilizing Belial's power but once given approval, Belial introduced himself by having a tear opening up to reveal his front face, laughing towards the screen. After scanning both cards, Gai roars in rage while vigorously flailing his arms forward similar to Kaiser Belial's usage of the Kaiser Belial Claws before he raises the Orb Ring. - Standard= 1= |-| 2= After scanning both cards, Gai slowly swings his left and right arm before twisting his body backwards and then raising the Orb Ring. }} During the rise sequence, the background first appears as the Space Prison covered in a reddish-like aura (the same from Alien Reiblood's assimilation with Belial) before changing to blue (based on the opening sequence from Zoffy's feature movie) for Orb to appear where it changes once again to dark red (based on Belial's aura when forming Beryudora). As he moves closer, the background briefly changes to an orange background similar to Zoffy's rising scene in the final episode of ''Ultraman Mebius before changing to emerald with multiple colors based on the colors of Arch Belial. TBZoffy.JPG|Zoffy's card scanned BelialTBFace.jpg|Ultraman Belial's card scanned (Standard ver.) TBBelial.JPG|Ultraman Belial's card scanned (Initial ver.) TBTransform1.JPG|Gai Kurenai transforms into a silhouette of Ultraman Orb TBTransform2.JPG|Zoffy and Belial combine with Orb's silhouette videotogif_2017.04.07_20.54.18.gif|Orb's silhouette evaporates to reveal him in Thunder Breastar TBRiseScene1.JPG|A red opening background themed after Belial's prison TBRiseScene2.JPG|The opening background changes from red to blue Rise.png|Orb Thunder Breastar rises from within a dark red background TBOrange.png|The rise background briefly changes from dark red to orange TBRiseScene4.JPG|The rise background changes from orange to emerald with multiple colors ThunderBreastarRise.gif ThunderBreastarHenshin.gif TBBerserkHenshin.gif|First transformation TBHenshin2.gif|Semi-real time transformation - Lightning Attacker= When scanning both cards, Ginga and X faces towards the screen besides Gai as their upper chest are also shown. After scanning both cards, Gai swings his arms in a circular fashion similar to Ginga's transformation sequence and throws his arms back to his left similar to X's transformation sequence and then raises the Orb Ring up. His silhouette does not evaporates and the scene skips to his rise. During the rise sequence, Orb rises with his arms crossed in front of his chest like X does, rising in a galaxy similar to Ginga's rise before changing to cyberspace and releasing an "X" construct while having a spiral galaxy behind it. He changes his arm positions as the background changes yet again to resemble X's, while yellow lightning bolts come off him throughout the rise scene. LAGinga.png|Ultraman Ginga's card scanned LAX.png|Ultraman X's card scanned File:LATransform1.png|Gai Kurenai transforms into a silhouette of Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker mid 1.png|Ginga and X combine with Orb's silhouette Lightning Attacker mid 2.png|Orb rises from Ginga's galaxy spiral Screenshot_2017-04-15-15-40-03.png|The background changes to cyberspace Bandicam 2017-04-14 18-12-59-253.jpg|As Orb moves closer, the background changes to resemble X's LARise.gif LAHenshin.gif - Ultraman Festival 2016= Ultraman X bestows Orb his own Ultra Fusion Card and then gets Ultraman Ginga's Ultra Fusion Card from the audience. After scanning the cards, the transformation scene unveils Orb in Spacium Zeperion (instead of Gai himself or Orb Origin's silhouette), placing his arms on his chest in a cross position before lifting up his left hand. After that the scene changes to reminisce X's rise background where Lightning Attacker approaches the screen. Lightning Attacker 2016 pt 1.png|Ginga's card scanned Lightning Attacker 2016 pt 2.png|X's card scanned Lightning Attacker 2016 pt 3.png|Fusion Up commenced Lightning Attacker 2016 pt 4.png|Lightning Attacker rises from cyberspace LightningAttacker.gif }} - Emerium Slugger= Instead of only their heads, Seven and Zero's entire body (save their lower waist) are shown in a different angle. Gai performs Leo/Zero's Space Kempo stance before he puts his arm in a cross and brings them backwards in a similar manner to Seven's rise. Once he raises the Orb Ring, his silhouette as Orb combines with Seven and Zero as it evaporates and a pair of Crest Weapons circulate his body and attach themselves to his head. During his rising scene, a blank spatial background appears where Orb rises from Seven's transformation spark as it changes into the opening of his series background and finally changes into those of Zero's rising scene. EmeriumSluggerSeven1.png|Ultraseven's card scanned EmeriumSluggerZero1.png|Ultraman Zero's card scanned EmeriumSlugger2.png|Gai Kurenai transforms in to a silhouette of Ultraman Orb 20170520_073741.png|Seven and Zero combines with Orb's silhouette videotogif_2017.04.08_11.19.02.gif|Orb's silhouette evaporates to reveal him in Emerium Slugger EmeriumSluggerRise1.png|A small green light in the background File:EmeriumSluggerRise2.png|Orb emerges from Seven's transformation spiral 20170520_083654.png|The background changed to resemble that of Ultraseven s opening scene EmeriumSluggerZeroBG.jpg|The background changes to resemble Zero's rise ESRise.gif ESHenshin.gif }} - Origin= s first episode, Gai is seen transforming into Orb Origin in real time only using the Orbcalibur without having to brandish the Orb Ring or the Orb Origin Ultra Fusion Card, similar to his rise as Origin The First. - Alternate = OrbOriginFastHenshin.gif }} - Real Time = OrbOriginRealTime.gif OrbOriginChange.gif }} - The First= Gai presses the trigger of the Orbcalibur and raises it towards the air. Origin The First soon appears from a red background and approaches the screen while the background changes colors and rings of light appear. In the final episode of The Origin Saga, Gai shouted Orb's name before he transforms, doing so in synchronization with his seniors. The transformation can also be activated involuntarily by Gai, being triggered by the Orbcalibur itself, in real time. It places a ring of light on Gai's chest (which becomes Orb's Color Timer), and he grows to larger size in a pillar of flowing light, becoming Ultraman Orb. This only happens in The Origin Saga, during the first and last time Gai transforms in the series, and once in Ultraman Orb in a flashback Juggler had. - Real Time = Origin1.gif|Flashback Transformation OriginTheFirstFirstTransformation.gif|First Transformation OriginTheFirstLastTransformation.gif|Last Transformation }} }} - Orb Trinity= Unlike in Fusion Ups, his card components first circulate around Gai before he takes and scans them. After pressing the Orb Ring's trigger, the Orb Slasher materializes where he proceed to slide his finger downwards, before spinning his hands in circle and raises the weapon. The summoned Ultra projections combine with Orb's silhouette but instead of evaporating, it absorbs nearby matter to unveil himself. Orb Trinity rises in a background of a galaxy and cyberspace, while crystal shards are dispersed in the background, before switching his arm position as he moves closer. Orb Trinity Part 1.png|Ginga's card scanned Orb Trinity Part 2.png|Victory's card scanned Orb Trinity Part 3.png|X's card scanned Orb Trinity Part 4.png|Gai presses the Orb Ring's trigger Orb Trinity Part 5.png|Orb Slasher summoned Orb Trinity Part 6.png|Gai sliding down his finger on the Orb Slasher Orb Trinity Part 7.png|Gai Kurenai transforms into Orb Origin Orb Trinity Part 8.png|Orb combines with all three projections videotogif_2017.04.22_07.47.43.gif|Orb's silhouette absorbs nearby matter to reveal him in Orb Trinity TrinityRise1.png|A bright light shines 20170422_122916.png|The crystal shards disperse, revealing a rainbow colored cyberspace 20170422 122942.png|Orb Trinity emerges 20170422 123011.png|The background changes into a cross-shaped galaxy TrinityRise4.png|Orb changes his hand position as he approaches closer to the screen OrbTrinityRise.gif OrbTrinityMovieHenshin.gif - Alternate = TrinityRealTime.gif }} }} Powers Equipment *'Orbcalibur': Gai's weapon after he was chosen by the light. As Orb, Gai can use its elemental attacks by spinning the Calibur Wheel and use in conjunction with the Orb Ring for Orb Supreme Calibur. **'Transformation': Before Gai obtained the Orb Ring, the Orbcalibur acted as a transformation device which allows Gai to become Origin The First. In Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle s first episode, this device alone allowed Gai to transform into Orb Origin. **'Message Projection': The Orbcalibur can project messages, it glows white when it reveals a message. **'Travel Sphere': The Orbcalibur can encase its user in a travel sphere and travels in space as a comet. The user can also travel with passengers as well. **'Energy Slash': As Gai, the Orbcalibur can fire a rainbow colored energy slash, used to protect Queen Bezelb from the military. *'Orb Ring': His transformation device. **'Transformation': Being Orb's transformation device, Gai can use it to become his true form, Ultraman Orb. **'Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting': After a King Demon Beast is defeated, it leaves behind its Maga Crystal. The Orb Ring can turn the Crystals into the Ultra Fusion Card of the Ultra who sealed away that King Demon Beast. **'Ultra Fusion Card Scanning': After Orb lost his original form, Gai uses the Orb Ring to scan different Ultra Fusion Cards to use Fusion Up forms. **'Message of Light': The ring of light on O-50's Warrior's Peak can be summoned through the device. *'Ultra Fusion Cards': Cards that allow Gai to use past Ultra Warrior's powers and allow Gai to summon the Orbcalibur. **'Power Channel': Gai can channel the power of the Ultra Fusion Card outside of transformation. Seen when Gai uses Ultraman's card to block Alien Zetton Madock's rifle energy blast. **'Ultra Hero Manifestation': Using the Orbcalibur, the Ultra Fusion Cards can summon their respective Ultra Heros as projections in real life. It is unknown whether they are sentient or not. *'Ultra Fusion Card Holder': A casing used to contain the Ultra Fusion Cards. * : Though not a weapon, this object is Gai's personal musical instrument, themed after the harmonica. Juggler has a dislike for the song he plays on it. *'Orb Slasher': As Gai uses Trinity Fusion, Gai wields the Orb Slasher in order to use its attacks. image Orb Calinur.jpeg|Orbcalibur IMG 0096.jpeg|Message Projection IMG 0099.jpeg|Travel Sphere IMG 0433.jpeg|Energy Slash OrbOrigin.gif|Form Change IMG 0248.jpeg|Orb Ring videotogif_2017.06.01_18.48.55.gif|Transformation OrbRingHarvest.gif|Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting (Maga Crystal) SevenCard.gif|Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting (Ultra's light) MessageOfLight.gif|Message of Light IMG 0063.jpeg|Ultra Fusion Cards CardBlock.gif|Power Channel HikariNoChikara.gif|Ultra Hero Manifestation Ultra Fusion Card Holder.png|Ultra Fusion Card Holder Orbnica.jpg|Orbnica IMG 0612.jpeg|Orb Slasher Abilities *'Endurance': Gai can withstand things no normal human can such as being in a freezing environment for long periods of time, or falling thousands of feet in air. *'Extraordinary Jumper': Gai can jump far higher than an ordinary human. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Gai has excellent reflexes, he is quick enough to deflect energy bullets. When fighting Jugglus Juggler, Gai can reflect back Juggler's energy blasts with his own energy bolts. *'Teleportation': Gai is capable of teleportation, much like his rival Jugglus Juggler. When he teleports, a blue light is usually seen, revealed in episode 17. In Ultra Fight Orb, he dissapears into glittering light. *'Acceleration': He is capable of accelerating to high speeds, even for long distances. At times, he is enveloped by a blue glow. *'Energy Blast': Gai can fire yellow energy blasts from his hands. *'Medical Skills': Due to his experience as a former rescue team member, Gai knows at least basic medical first-aid skills such as CPR. *'Monster Sensing': Gai, after concentrating, can sense the presence of a nearby monster and correctly identify it. Jugglus 004image.jpeg|Extraordinary Jumper Image transformation.jpeg|Enhanced Reflexes GaiTeleport.gif|Teleportation GaiAccelerate.gif|Acceleration Gaibolt.png|Energy Blast GaiMedic.jpg|Medical Skills GaiSense.gif|Monster Sensing Ultra Fusion Cards in possession Gai obtains the Ultra Fusion Cards from fighting monsters as Ultraman Orb and uses them to help him in his cause. *Ultraman Tiga: Obtained after defeating Magatanothor (off-screen). *Ultraman: Obtained after defeating Maga-Zetton. *Ultraman Mebius: Obtained after defeating Maga-Basser. *Ultraman Taro: Obtaining after defeating Maga-Grand King. *Ultraman Jack: Obtained after defeating Maga-Jappa. *Ultraman Zero: Obtained after defeating Maga-Pandon. *Ultraman Belial: Obtained from Princess Tamayura. *Zoffy: Obtained from Princess Tamayura. *Ultraman Orb Origin: Gai's original Ultra Fusion Card. He sealed it away 108 years ago, but recovered it by believing in himself. *Ultraman Ginga: Obtained from Ultraman Ginga through the hopes from SSP *Ultraman Victory: Obtained from Ultraman Victory through the hopes from SSP. *Ultraman X: Obtained from Ultraman X through the hopes from SSP. *Ultraseven: Obtained from Ultraseven as a reward from his training. Trivia *Gai/Ultraman Orb's concept as a traveler is based on Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven. This is acknowledged by Takao Nakano, one of the writers of Ultraman Orb. Kiyotaka Taguchi also stated that Gai's role was an act as if Dan had never met the Ultra Garrison team. *Hideo Ishiguro's age at the time he portrayed Gai Kurenai is 27 years old. That is also the same age when Susumu Kurobe portrayed Shin Hayata in the original Ultraman. *His given name, and the fact that he is played by Hideo Ishiguro, is one kana away from Ishiguro's previous role as in . *Gai has a great love of hot spring bathing as shown in the episode Monstrous Waters, where he calls it 'Earth's greatest luxury'. He also takes issue with anyone with poor hot spring etiquette. *His name is simply written as 'Gai' in the opening sequence of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. *As revealed in one of the manuscripts, Gai's Orbnica was meant to be a pan flute. Ultraman Orb Super Complete Works pages 111 and 112: Special Compilation: 'Ultraman Orb Year 1908 Events' Second Manuscript *Throughout Ultraman Geed The Movie, Gai as Ultraman Orb is seen wearing his casual outfit, instead of the black spandex suit in previous appearances. Reference id:Gai Kurenai Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Human Forms Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Kugutsu Victims Category:Aliens